objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
OC Adventures
OC Adventures is a series by TheTwistedMangle and inspired by and based off of Reccommended Characters Adventures by PineTreeRomanianOfficial. Only TheTwistedMangle, Chikako the Meowstic, Bokurei, and Nemo may edit. Roleplaying Rules *No mature/inappropriate content or spam. *Minor swear words such as hell or damn are allowed. If you wish to use an offensive or major swear word, censor it out. *Be respectful and nice *Follow all the wiki rules *Do not add too many "pervert" references. It is annoying and repetitive (to me, at least). Using them to a minimal every once in a while (say several times a forum) is allowed. *Do not add OCs not in the characters section or actual object show characters to the roleplay. Character Request Info Rules *Have your OC be original, personality-wise. You may have them LOOSELY based off of a real object show character or another OC, but do not have it too closely related to one. *If you are having a character loosely based off of an existing one, you may only have one character do so to avoid too much unoriginality *Your OC may have clothes, but be realistic with it. For example, do objects really need underwear or underclothes? *Non-objects are allowed as long as they're not humans. *When describing their personality, put at least TWO NEGATIVE traits. *Up to 3 OCs per user. Forms Name: Gender: Age: (optional) Appearance: (Put a brief and accurate description of your OC; picture is appreciated) Personality: (Put a brief and accurate personality description) Role: (Is your OC a main protagonist, deuteragonist, tritagonist, recurring character, supporting character, antagonist, or minor character?) Characters Main Characters (Protagonists) *Cherry Blossom Latte (CB, Sakura) - Male - 17 - Self-reliant - Stoic - Caring - Aggressive - Asocial - Cold (Main Protagonist) *Baseball Cap (BC, Baseball) - Male - 25 - Nice - Brave - Athletic - Smart - Competitive - Aggressive (Secondary Protagonist) *Braixen (Braix, Braixy/Braixie, Fox, Fox Creature, Fennekin, Foxy) - Female - 31 - Innocent - Mature - Nerdy - Aggressive/Temperament *Deathstrokey (Death, Detah) - Male - Sarcastic Censored - Kills Wild Animals *Rackety (Racket) - Female - Kind - Short-tempered - Sarcastic *Ribbon - Female - 15 - Decisive - Self-defensive - Temperament - Disrespectful - Caring *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Picture (Soops) - Male - 12 - Nice - Talks A Lot - Annoying - Gets Angry When Called "Long" *Water (Aqua) - Male - 26 - Humble - Kind - Logical - Shy - Introverted - Often Thought Of As A Nerd Supporting Characters *Black Eyed Susan (BES, Susan) - Female - 10 - Kind - Calm - Wants Justice - Poisonous - Loses Control At Times *Neon Pickaxe (Neo, Pick, Picker) - Female - 8 - Spiritual - Likes Company - Never Swears - Ditzy - Worries About Her Backstory *School Blazer (SB) - Female - 13 - Nice - Supportive - Calm - Easily Embarrassed - Emotional *Trump Hair (TH) - Male - 45 - Trump's personality (but talks about other topics) - Always Thought As A Trump Wannabe - "Meme'd"/Joked Like Trump *Poker Card - Male - 19 -Smart- Aggressive- Can be a jerk- Loses control sometimes Other Characters Don't Appear As Often, But Aren't Minor Characters *Bubble Wand - Female - 11 - Nice - Shy - Temperament *Hood - Male - Nice - Kind - Expressive - Temperament - Mean *Pine Cone - Male - Mean - Sarcastic - Rough *Pine Tree - Male - 14 - Nice - Helpful - Temperament - Competitive *Cherry Tree - Female - 10 - Sporty - Fangirl - Scared Of Cutting/People Picking Her Cherries - Mean - Shy *Quasihemidemisemiquaver (Hundred Twenty-Eight Note) - Female - 10 - Kind - Enjoys Helping - Worries A Lot - Hyperactive (Tritagonist) Episodes Episode One: Back To School '' ''Episode Two: San Franc-quake-co Episode Three: Calm and Nice Episode Four: All Vegas Episode Five: Crashy Trip Episode Six: Lovely, Katrina Episode Seven: Brain Feast Episode Eight: Nights of Death Episode Nine: Dark Hearts, White Lies Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:OC Adventures Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Cillill Category:Nemolee.exe Category:Fanfiction Category:Object Fanfiction Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Bokurei